


Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away - Hobbit/Lord of the Rings

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Series: Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away [11]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Work Up For Adoption, add as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: *~DISCLAIMER!~* I do not own but just borrowed... These are stories(A new story each chapter) that I have started but not finished. Feel free to comment suggestions and/or make them your own(just tag me so I can read)





	1. Bilbo's Gift

It had been forty years since Bilbo had left and returned to the Shire. It didn't hold the same shine as it once had, now it was dull and lifeless. He thought back on his adventures and smiled one last time. He was dying and he needed to tell his daughter something, he hoped she would understand. The door opened and his beautiful blue eyed, black haired half hobbit daughter. He looked into the same eye that he last saw forty years ago when he banished form the mountain. It had broken his heart but he was so happy that everyone had survived that he didn't care. He laid the ring down in the one of the many piles of gold and walked away. He smiled, "Please come here, Tili. I must tell you something before I die."

Tili walked over to him, pulled her chair close, "Papa, you should have let a healer look after you."

"No, Tili. I am ready to go but first I must tell you." Bilbo sighed. "My adventure, the dwarves."

"Yes, Papa?" Tili bent forward to lend down to him, she was taller then the average Hobbit but she never let it bother her.

"The King under the Mountain, Thorin." Bilbo smiled at his name. "He is your father."

"Papa! Why did you not tell me?" Tili wondered.

"I knew you would go to him, I was banished and could not go with you. I was selfish. Forgive me." Bilbo answered. "But now I can let you go, go to him. Take the letter inside of the book. Leave tonight, the others will be here tomorrow and take you away. You must go, run. If Thorin is still lost to sickness, your cousins Fili and Kili will help you. Go, remember who you are. I love you Tili." Bilbo began to cough.

Tili kissed her Papa, "I love you Papa." She got up, grabbed her adventure beg, her father's book and left Bag End. She ran to Took's place, left Merry a letter and stole his horse. She jumped on and rode away form her home. She didn't look back as the bell rang out that Bilbo was dead, she pushed faster heading to Rivendell. She would tell Elrond about Bilbo's passing before heading to the Mountain. She pushed the horse faster, laughing as the air ran through her long black hair. She kept an eye out for the sceanery around her, she felt more then saw someone ride along side her. She laughed as heard his baritone laugh, "Strider."

"Hello Lady Shadow." He smirked as they came to a slow pace when Rivendell came into view. "How are you this night?"

"Papa is gone." Tili whispered, Strider sighed, "I am sorry Tili."

"It is okay, he was ready to go." Tili answered. "I must tell Elrond then be on my way."

"Where are you going?" Strider asked.

"To meet my father." Tili smiled.

"He told you?" Strider asked as he hopped down before walked around his horse to her, helping her down.

"Yes but I will not tell you." Tili stated, Strider nodded. "I must find Elrond, go find her." Strider laughed and walked away. I headed up the stairs and into the main building where I know Elrond would be. He was sitting a open ledge, reading. "Lord Elrond."

"Lady Shadow." he turned to smile at me, "What brings you so late?"

Tili walked up to him and bowed, "Papa has past and he sent me a adventure before he left this world."

Elrond sighed, "I am sorry for your lost, young halfling." Tili stood and nodded. "And this adventure?"

"Sorry it is a secret." Tili sighed, "But one day I shall tell you."

Elrond nodded, "You must leave?"

"Yes, they will come to look for me." Tili sighed, Elrond nodded.

"Do you have Sting?" Elrond asked, Tili pointed to her Papa's sword on her side. "Then good luck and fast travels."

"Thank you Lord Elrond." Tili bowed, returned to her horse and left Rivendell. She headed toward the Mountain, she thought back on her Papa's story. She knew that she should have to worry about the wargs or Orcs. It wasn't the season for snow, so she pushed her horse at a steady pace. "Relax Berry, it is a long ride." She stopped every so often to let him rest, not wanting to over work the horse. She hunted for food, camped out of sight and kept away from towns. She did not want to take the chance of being found before she reached the Mountain. At night when she rested, she would read her Papa's book. She smiled now knowing that Fili and Kili were her cousins and Thorin was her father. She hoped that Thorin was not lost to sickness still, she also hoped that she would not run into Thranduil, she didn't like him. 

It had been a week since she set out and she smiled when she saw the Mountain. She sighed and pushed the horse ahead, "Just a little bit farther, Berry." The horse niehed and walked on. She petted his neck and smiled, she saw people standing outside the Mountain. She hoped that she wasn't interrupting anything important. When she got closer, she saw humans, dwarves and elves. She climbed down off her horse,walked to the Mountain and was met be a smiling dwarf. "Would like me to take you horse to our stable?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Tili smiled.

The dwarf nodded and took Berry to the stables, she took a deep breath and walked inside. She followed the crowd in and smiled at the hall before her, she listened to the humans gasp and praise the work of the Mountain. She walked to the throne room and became nervous, what is he sent her away. She shook her head and stood in line with the others. Doors to the side opened and three dwarfs walked in. She knew who they were because her Papa had describe them perfectly. She smiled as the two brother picked on each other as her father stood before his thrown. "Welcome to the Kingdom under the Mountain. I am sorry it took so long for us to open it to you but I was lost to my own demons for some time. I am King Thorin, these two over here are my Nephews Fili and Kili. To the left of my thrown is my friend King Thranduil, his son Legolas and their friend Tauriel." Tili sighed in annoyance. "I hope you enjoy your visit and I will talk to some of you soon."

Everyone cheer before some went off to explore while others stayed in line. She was last in line, she sighed and paid closer attention to the work on the walls and the dwarfs that stood beside the thrown. When she got about five people away she realized that the dwarfs around the thrown were her Papa's champions. She pulled out her Papa's book and letter as she stood before the thrown, with only one more person before her. When the man left, Kili was glaring at him and Thorin was annoyed, she giggled. They looked at her, she smirked before looking down as she walked up the stairs. She bowed. "King Thorin, it is an honor to finally meet you."

"Please stand. Thank you, may I ask how you know me?" Thorin asked.

Tili stood, "I know all of you, just have never met you." She handed Thorin the book and letter. He looked down at it shocked.

"Uncle?" Fili asked.

"Bilbo." Thorin whispered, everyone moved closer and looked at the book then to her. Thorin looked up. "How?"

"I can't tell you, you must read the letter, King Thorin." Tili answered, Thorin nodded. "I will go explore your Kingdom while you read the last words of Bilbo." Tili bowed and walked away from the King and began to walked around the Mountain. She ran her fingers along the wall, smelled the scent of the earth and listened to the sounds that surrounded her. She wondered around for ages it seemed, having no idea where she was, she just kept walking. Eventually she made her way back to the main hall. She mingled among the guest until a dwarf came for her. She looked at him and turned to the man she was talking to. "I must go, thank you for the talk."

The man nodded as the dwarf led her away for the thrown room, down a hallway that had been blocked off and into a room that held the dwarfs and three elves that had stood beside her father. She walked in, the dwarf shut the door behind her and everyone watched her. She stood there as they waited for Thorin, who burst into the room from a door off to the side. Thorin looked at her, "Where is Bilbo?"

Tili looked down and closed her eyes, "He has been dead for a week, King Thorin."

"Dead?" Thorin whispered.

"He fell in battle a month ago, he wouldn't let the healers help him. He was ready to die..." Tili's voice caught. "...His last request of me was to come to you."

"Because I am your father." Thorin stated, Tili flinched.

"Yes, King Thorin." Tili whispered.

"Did you know?" Thranduil asked.

Tili glared at him before looking to Thorin. "Not until the night he died. He never told me who my father was, only that he was a great dwarf, lost to gold sickness. That if he had known that I was to be born that he would have loved me. That he would tell me one day, he wasn't ready for me to leave yet. That my father or my cousins could protect me from... from them." Tili answer honestly.

"He told you about us?" Kili asked.

Tili giggled, "Oh yes." Kili smiled.

Thorin sighed. "He stayed away because I banished him, he never once tried to come back to see if I had gotten better?"

Tili growled, everyone froze. "You Banished Him! What was he suppose to do? Stay in the forest until you changed your mind? He was pregnant! He almost lost me because of the injuries he suffered in your war! If it hadn't been for Lord Elrond, I would be dead. Not that it mattered much, since people are still trying to kill me! He was Hobbit! He didn't know anything about dwarfs that you didn't teach him. So yes he stayed away because you banished him. Father!" She was furious, she hands fisted at her side, her eyes darken to black and her teeth gritted together as she fought not to attack the king.

"I did not mean to upset you." Thorin sighed. "Forgive me. I just wondered why he never responded to any of my letters. If he still cared."

Tili relaxed. "Letters? What letters?"

"The ones uncle wrote him over the last forty years." Fili growled, "Farwin brought them to the Shire."

"Farwin? A Dwarf?" Tili shook her head, "No Dwarf has set foot in the Shire since you! You are mistaken."

Thorin growled. "Dwalin, find him." The big dwarf left the room and Thorin looked to Tili. "He didn't write you name."

"Oh, he wouldn't in case they caught me and read the letter. It is why your name is not written either." Tili stated, "My name is Tili Belladona... well I don't have a last name because male hobbits that give birth are forbidden to give their kids their last name, they have to take the father's last name. Since you never knew about me, it was just Tili Belladona."

"Oakenshield." Thorin stated. "Tili Belladona Oakenshield."

Tili looked shocked, "Oh!"

Thranduil looked at her, "You are upset by my being here."

"Yes." Tili snapped, she looked away, took a deep breath and forced herself to relax. "Forgive me, King Thranduil. I do not understand. You locked them in cells, had your brethren shoot at them, left them to the orcs and then demanded the Arkinstone before helping them. Yet you stand at my father's side! While my Papa was hurt, hungry, weak and alone on his journey home. He carried me with his body so close to death because he was told to leave for helping the man he loved. He was abandoned while you are here! He died because he loved the Dwarf King and you are here, you who did not help them with out there being something in it for you!" Tili shouted as tears fell from her eyes, she closed them and pushed her emotions away. She stood straighter and looked at him, emotionless. "Yes I am upset that you are here, King Thranduil."

Thorin sighed, "It is my fault, Tili. Thranduil helped me see what I had become. I am sorry I let Bilbo suffer as he did. Now tell me what you mean by he is dead because he loved a dwarf king?"

"And what you ment when you said People are still trying to kill you?" Kili growled.

Tili sighed, "Hobbits stay to themselves. There are those who believe that Bilbo betrayed Hobbits by being with Thorin. They told him to kill me, he refused. He protected me until I was big enough to hold a bow and sword, then I was trained by Lord Elrond, Lady Erewin and Strider. I have protected him until those who live to keep Hobbits from the rest of the world attacked the Shire. I went to help the children and Papa helped the other fight. Papa was stabbed in the chest, he couldn't survive. He sent me here before they could come for me, now that he is dead. Bag End is theirs. I left in the middle of the night, fled to Rivendell to say goodbye to Strider and Elrond then rode here, only stopping when the horse grew weak."

"You believe they will come for you?" Thranduil asked.

Tili smirked darkly, "I know they will. I will be ready for them." She set her hand on Sting's hilt. Thorin's eye settled there.

"You will fight?" Fili asked. 

"Yes, for Papa. For my cousin Frodo that they kidnapped. For my life. For my childhood home. For my friends that died. I will fight because it is what I must do." Tili swore.

Legolas chuckled, "I have heard about you, Lady Shadow." Everyone gasped at the name, Tili bowed lightly. "I will stand beside you when the battle comes, as I know Strider will."

"Thank you Legolas." Tili smiled. "I would be honored to fight beside you, young prince." Legolas bowed to her, she giggled. "I must ask one question, Thorin."

"Yes, child." Thorin smiled.

"Papa left a ring here. Have you found it?" Tili asked darkly.

Thorin shook his head but Kili nodded. "It is hidden. Dark."

"Yes Kili it is. It must be distroyed." Tili stated. "Where is it?"

"Here." Kili walked back to a statue of Thorin, he dragged his hand up the back of it, pulling out a bag form behind it. He walked back to Tili, she took it and placed it into a bag that she was carrying. "What will you do with it?"

"Take it to Mordor." Tili answered. 

Thranduil stared at the bag. "The one ring? It was lost."

"Papa found in the goblin caves, left it after the war. Terrified that someone would find it and use it." Tili corrected. "But it will be destroyed soon.

Dawlin walked in, looking livid. "We could not find him, my King but we found these in his room." He placed all the letters on the table. Tili gasped and touched them. She ran her fingers through her hair as she counted the letters. "He never took them."

Thorin roared, "Find him!"

Dawlin went to leave but Tili stopped him with a touch. "No! He is going to come to us."

"And why do you say this?" Thorin asked.

She looked and smirked. "Because I have something he needs." She looked down at his letters before pulling out the necklace around her neck. It was the key to the Mountain. She held it up. "You know, Papa really was a great thief."

Thorin laughed, "It seems he was. You have had a long journey, you need rest. Kili, why don't you show your cousin to her room. The valley room."

Kili smiled, "Loved to. Come on Tili, we can talk without the grumpy adults."

Tili giggled as he pulled her away, she shook her head, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Prince Legolas." She laughed all the way down the hall as Kili asked her to tell him about her childhood. She told him stories of hiding from Elrond and Papa, playing jokes on people and learning to fight. He led her to a room, opened the door and they sat together, telling stories until they both fell asleep on her bed.

The Next Day

Tili stretched as she woke up, she sat up and looked around. She liked how the room reminded her of the open fields, she got up and walked out the door. She walked down the hallway, mesmerizing the architechure. She smiled as she walked into what turned out to be a dinning hall as saw the Dwarfs and Elves setting at a giant table, laughing and talking. She watched them for a moment before Legolas noticed her. He stood, walked to her and smiled. "Morning, Lady Shadow."

"Morning, Young Prince." Tili smiled up at him as she took the hand he offered her before he led her to the table and to a seat near the head of the table beside Kili. Legolas waited for her to sit before returning to his seat, ignoring the looks he was getting. Tili smirked as watched him sit, "Young Prince, Strider says that you are the fastest bow he has ever seen?" Legolas smirked and lifted an eyebrow, "Want to test it?"

"Are you challenging me?" Legolas asked softly.

"Yes." Tili answered as she lifted one perfect eyebrow.

Legolas smiled as everyone watched them, "Then I would love to. I have heard rumors about your bow, I wish to see if they are true."

Tili smirked, "They are." She turned to Kili, who was staring at her, "What?"

Kili laughed, "Nothing, I want to watch." Tili smiled and nodded. "So did you sleep well?"

"Yes, the bed was amasing." Tili smiled. "Thank you."

Fili looked at her, "If Biblo never told you, why do you have braids?"

Everyone looked at her, she smiled softly. "When I was seven, I found Papa's book. I read it and fell in love with the dwarves, the elves scared me." Tili laughed, "I wouldn't talk to Lord Elrond for a week, he finally convinced me that he wasn't going to lock me in a cell. He began to teach me about the Dwarves and their traditions. Make no mistake Fili, I have earned each braid and bead." Tili stated slowly.

Kili growled softly as he reached out to lift a braid, "This one is for first kill, it looks the oldest."

"It is." Tili stated.

Thorin growled, "You shouldn't have had to earn that one. You should have been protected, you should have been here."

Tili sighed, "I won't argue with you but we can not change the past. It was the first bead and braid, I was twelve. They had come for me, Papa was with Frodo while I had ran from them, I was angry." Tili closed her eyes, "They had trapped Papa and Frodo, Papa was fighting but one had gotten his hands on Frodo. I heard his screams as the sword cut into his skin. I took his head but they took Frodo. It was the first and only time I had failed Papa."

Legolas growled, "You were twelve, living in the Shire. You shouldn't of had to worry about any of that."

Tili laughed, "You have not been to the Shire, young prince." Tili sat back in her chair and closed her eyes, "It is not the kind place that it was before man came. It is dark and deadly." She shook her head, "Hobbits may be small but when fill with anger, they are truly a horror to see." 

"How is it possible that no one knew this?" Thranduil asked. "Gandolf said that you were kind, cheerful and..."

"Thranduil, I do not hate you but if you wish to keep it that way..." Tili stated slowly, everyone turned to her. "... you will never mention that monster's name in my presence again."

"Monster?" Fili asked.

"He is the one who told Papa to kill me." Tili stated. "He has Frodo and he wants the ring."

Thorin growled, "Nori, contact Bard." Nori nodded before leaving. "I have had enough of that medling old wizard."

Kili frowned, "How are you going to get the ring to Mardor? It is over taken by Orcs." He turned to Tili, who smiled as everyone watched them.

"Did you know that if you find a baby warg and raise it as your own, you can pretty much go any where and they will follow you?" Tili asked as they heard screams and loud bangs. Everyone moved to stand but Tili held up her hand, "Don't." The door banged open to reveal a large white warg, it growled as it ran to Tili. She smiled as it sat beside her and whined, she reached out and petted her head. "Hello Boggins."

Kili laughs, "Boggins? You named it Boggins?"

Tili smiled, "Papa said it is what you use to call him."


	2. Changes

Thranduil and Legolas sat there watching Tauriel and Kili dancing among the other Dwarfs and Elves. Thorin walked over to them with Bilbo and sat down, "It was a beautiful wedding, Thranduil."

"That it was, they are happy together. I am glad they both survived the war." Thranduil nodded.

Bilbo smiled, "I am glad we all survived it."

Legolas smirked, "It was a rough go there for awhile with you, Bilbo."

Thorin hugged Bilbo closer, "Yes it was." A dwarf walked up to the four, waiting for Thorin to turn to him. Thorin sighed, "I thought I said no business tonight, Browin."

"I am sorry, my King but there is a Hobbit in the hall, looking for the Queen." Browin told him, Bilbo sat straighter at the words.

Thorin looked to Bilbo, "Shall we go see?"

"Why not have them join us, Uncle?" Kili said, letting them know that he was listening.

Tauriel nodded, "Hobbits are always welcome."

Bilbo nodded, "I think that would be a good idea."

Thorin nodded, "Bring them here."

"Who do you think it is, Bilbo?" Fili asked as he came over with the rest of the company.

"I don't know but maybe it is my sister." Bilbo smiled, "Maybe she has left her husband."

Thorin growled softly, "One can only hope, Bilbo." Thranduil looked at him, confused. Thorin sighed, "Her husband is very... handsy when he is upset."

Thranduil sighed, "Oh, well then I must find myself agreeing with Thorin, Bilbo."

The door opened, they turned to see a beautiful silver haired hobbit walk through the door. Bilbo stood and gasped, "Your highness?!" She looked at him, she was covered in dirt and blood. Bilbo took a step toward her, "What are you doing here?"

"Bag End..." She started, pausing to shake her head. "Oh Bilbo... it's gone... Tarus..." She shook her head as she stared at him.

Bilbo tensed, "My sister...?"

She looked at him, pulled something from her pocket and held it out. It was a wooden carving of horse. Bilbo gasped as he gripped on to Thorin. "Forgive me Bilbo... I could not save her."

Bilbo shook his head. "How? How did... What did Tarus do?"

She closed her eyes, "There was a fire... Bilbo... Bella, she was..." She took a deep breath, "A child, Bilbo. She had just found out... I'm sorry." Bilbo closed his eyes. 

"It is not your fault, your highness." Bilbo whispered.

"Just Lida, Bilbo. I am no longer the princess." She smiled softly.

Bilbo gasped as he looked at her, "What? Why?"

She smirked, "I killed Tarus." Bilbo gasped, she waved it off. "Bilbo, you and Bella were the only ones that ever really saw me. You were gone and she was all I had. Then she was gone and he took her from me. So I laid down my crown and killed him."

Bilbo sighed, "Lida... you have no home now, no family."

She laughed, "Bilbo, the Shire never felt like home for me and as for family... well, they only saw me as a bargaining piece." She smiled, "So I really didn't lose much."

Bilbo shook his head, "What are you going to do now?"

She giggled, "I have no idea. Hopefully there will be food involved but who knows."

Bilbo sighed, "Ridiculous. Stay, there is plenty of food here."

Lida smiled, "I'm not dressed for a wedding party Bilbo... I look terrible." She pointed to her outfit.

"You look beautiful." She and Bilbo turned to look at Fili, who was watching her. She smiled at him as he shrugged, "You do."

"Thank you." She looked around.

Tauriel moved closer, "I think I have something you can wear, we'll have to cut it a little but it will work, come on." She held out her hand.

Lida nodded, taking her hand, "Very well. I'll return soon Bilbo. Here." She gave him the wooden horse before allowing Tauriel led her out.


	3. Elf Halfling

It had been a week since she set out and she smiled when she saw the Mountain. She sighed and pushed the horse ahead, "Just a little bit farther, Bogs." The horse niehed and walked on. She petted his neck and smiled, she saw people standing outside the Mountain. She hoped that she wasn't interruping anything important. When she got closer, she saw humans, dwarves and elves. She climbed down off her horse,walked to the Mountain and was met be a smiling dwarf. "Would you like me to take your horse to our stable?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you." She smiled.

The dwarf nodded and took Bogs to the stables, she took a deep breath and walked inside. She followed the crowd in and smiled at the hall before her, she listened to the humans gasp and praise the work of the Mountain. She walked to the throne room and became nervous, what was she doing here. She shook her head and stood in line with the others. Doors to the side opened and three dwarfs walked in. She knew who they were because Bilbo had describe them perfectly. She smiled as the two brother picked on each other as the king stood before his thrown. "Welcome to the Kingdom under the Mountain. I am sorry it took so long for us to open it to you but I was lost to my own demons for some time. I am King Thorin, these two over here are my nephews Fili and Kili. To the left of my thrown is my friend King Thranduil, his son Legolas and their friend Tauriel. I hope you enjoy your visit and I will talk to some of you soon."

Everyone cheer before some went off to explore while others stayed in line. She was last in line, she sighed and paid closer attention to the work on the walls and the dwarfs that stood beside the thrown. When she got about five people away she realised that the dwarfs around the thrown were Bilbo's campions. She pulled out Bilbo's book as she stood before the thrown, with only one more person before her. When the man left, Kili was glaring at him and Thorin was annoyed, she giggled. They looked at her, she smirked before looking down as she walked up the stairs. She bowed. "King Thorin, it is an honor to finally meet you."

Thorin looked shocked, "It has been years since I have seen a Hobbit. How do you know me?"

"A story." She smiled, she held out the book to him, "Bilbo Baggins thought you should read it. He was going to bring it to you himself but... well he couldn't." She looked away from him and sighed. "Anyways, I brought it to you. It was an honor to meet you all. Have a good day, King Thorin." she turned and began to walk away but a hand stopped her, she looked back to see Thranduil stopping her.

"Where is Bilbo?" He asked.

She tensed, "Gone."

"What do you mean gone?" The blonde brother asked, she frowned.

"What does gone mean to dwarves?" she asked, "To Hobbits it means that he is no longer here. Dead."

Thorin growled, "How?"

"How did he die?" She asked as she turned to them, "You care? Didn't you banish him, after he saved your lives? Your Kingdom?"

Thorin stood, gripped her arm, "How did he die?"

She looked down at his arm then back up at him, "The same as any other broken hobbit!" She growled as she pushed his hand away, "He gave his heart to someone who didn't care for it. They broke it, tore it to pieces and threw back in his face." She looked down at her hands, "He died of a broken heart." She sighed and shook her head, "I should leave."

"Wait." Thorin whispered, "Stay. I know that you must hate me but I believe you and I need to talk."

She sighed, "For one day, Thorin. For now, that is all you deserve." She turned away and walked down the stairs to explore the mountain.

"What is your name?" A voice called, she turned to see Prince Legolas watching her.

"Thara Belladonna Baggins." She answered. 

Everyone gasped, Kili stepped closer, "Baggins? Niece?"

She sighed, "No. Daughter. Did you know that male hobbits can have children? Bilbo didn't either until he past out infront of Elrond. Never did tell them who my father was." She shrugged before turning and walking away.

"What about you?" Kili called, she turned and smirked, "Did he tell you who your father was?"

She laughed softly, "Yes." She looked to Thranduil, "He did." She pushed her hair behind her pointy ears, "Not that I ever doubted it anyways." Thranduil's eye grew wide, "Don't worry about it. Elrond raised me as his own." She lifted an eyebrow, turned and walked away with her head high. She walked down some staircases that over looked piles of gold and gems, she smiled as she imagined a dragon stomping around here. She heading up other staircase and ended outside over looking deep cayons and cliffs. 

"Why didn't he tell me?" She heard behind her, turning to see Thranduil. 

"Honestly?" She asked, he nodded as the other joined them. "He feared that you would turned him away just as Thorin had. I know that he offered himself to you, that I understand. Hobbit have always had a thing for elves. But he loved Thorin. Maybe he did it because he knew that he could never have Thorin, for that I am sorry. When Biblo gave birth to me, I was raised in the Shire until my twentith birthday." I looked out over the view, "I was banished after that for being an abomination. Elrond took me in and raised me." I frowned, "When Bilbo died, I was only allowed back to take his things out of Bag End before it was sold off. The book was one of those things with a letter for me."

"Does Elrond know now?" Thranduil asked, I laughed.

"No." I shook my head, "He never would have let me stay if he did. He does not like you." I looked to him, "No, the only people that know are here, I would perfer it to stay that way."

Fili glared at me, "Why? Embarrased of your family? Such a disgrace, to hav..."

I growled deep before I twirled around, ducked around Kili, gripped Fili's neck and slammed him to the ground before anyone had noticed I had moved. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TALK ABOUT ME OR HOW I FEEL ABOUT MY FAMILY! FOOL OF A PRINCE! YOU WILL WATCH HOW YOU TALK TO ME! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO MY FATHER! IT IS ONLY OUT OF RESPECT FOR YOUR UNCLE AND BROTHER THAT YOU STILL BREATHE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, FILI SON OF DURIN?" Fili looked up at me, with fear in his eyes and nodded slowly. I bent down to his face, "Answer me Fili."

"Y... yes. I un... understand." Fili gasped, I let him go, stood and dusted off my clothes.

"Make no mistake, Son of Durin. The reason I keep it secret is not for my sake, it is for Thranduil's." I looked down at him.

"Why?" Thranduil asked.

I looked at him, "I have many enemies. Human, Hobbit, Dwarf, Elf and Orge. I am a warrior, father, fighting and war are all I know." My mouth lifted in a smirk, "I have never lost, though many try, none are stronger, faster or wiser then I am."


	4. The Halflings

Thranduil and Legolas sat there watching Tauriel and Kili dancing amoung the other Dwarfs and Elves. Thorin walked over to them with Bilbo and sat down, "It was a beautiful wedding, Thranduil."

"That it was, they are happy together. I am glad they both survived the war." Thranduil nodded.

Bilbo smiled, "I am glad we all survived it."

Legolas smirked, "It was a rough go there for awhile with you, Bilbo."

Thorin hugged Bilbo closer, "Yes it was." A dwarf walked up to the four, waiting for Thorin to turn to him. Thorin sighed, "I thought I said no business tonight, Browin."

"I am sorry, my King but there are two Hobbits in the hall, looking for your Queen." Browin told him, Bilbo sat straighter at the words.

Thorin looked to Bilbo, "Shall we go see them?"

"Why not have them join us, Uncle?" Kili said, letting them know that he was listening.

Tauriel nodded, "Hobbits are always welcome."

Bilbo nodded, "I think that would be a good idea."

Thorin nodded, "Bring them here."

"Who do you think it is, Bilbo?" Fili asked as he came over with the rest of the company.

"I don't know but maybe it is my sister." Bilbo smiled, "Maybe she has left her husband."

Thorin growled softly, "One can only hope, Bilbo."

"Uncle Bilbo!" A cry came from behind them, they turned to see a young hobbit covered in dirt carrying a smaller hobbit baby. She was crying as she limped over to Bilbo, who dropped to his knees.

"Crystalia, What are you doing here?" Bilbo asked as the young hobbit fell into his arms.

"Momma sent us, Daddy hurt her again, only she didn't get back up." She cried as she hugged the baby closer, "Then daddy came after me, I had to run away, Please Uncle... can we stay here?"

Bilbo gasped as he held them, "Of course, sweetie. I'll keep you safe."

"Me and Frodo?" She looked up at him.

"Yes, both of you." Thorin knelt down, "Are you hungry, little one?"

She looked up at him and nodded, "We haven't eaten in days, I ran out of food and milk for Frodo."

Tauriel gasped, "Can I see Frodo, I'll take him to get some milk then bring him back to you."

She looked at her, then down at Frodo, "He doesn't cry much anymore, I think he is to cold." She held Frodo out to her.

Kili took off his jacket to wrap around Frodo as Tauriel carried him off, Kili smiled at the young Hobbit, "So your name is Crystalia, does your momma call you something smaller?"

She nodded, "Crys."

"Hello Crys, I'm Kili. My wife Tauriel is the one with Frodo. I am glad you could make it to my wedding, how about some food?" Kili pointed over to the table of food.

Crys gasped, "That's alot of food, Uncle can I have some?"

"Of course Crys. Let Kili take you over and help you with your plate while I talk to Thorin about your new room." Bilbo smiled, Kili held out his hand.

Crys looked to the man beside Bilbo, "You're my uncle Thorin?" Thorin nodded, Crys hugged him, "My momma said that you would protect us even though daddy hated you, I won't be a problem, I promise." She stepped back, took Kili's hand and smiled. "I'll be back Uncle."

Kili took her over to the table, Bilbo gasped out on pain, "Thorin."

"Don't worry Bilbo, they are here now, no one will take them from us." Thorin hugged Bilbo, "Legolas, are you still friends with Strider, can he check on what happened to their mother?"

Legolas nodded, "I'll send word straight away." Thranduil growled, everyone looked to him. "Father?"

"Bilbo, your niece, I have seen her before, in a vision." Thranduil stated.

Bilbo nodded, "Good or bad?"

"I do not know. All I saw was her as she is now then she is older, in a battle." Thranduil stated, "A battle where Elf and Dwarf stood side by side."


End file.
